Masato Kashima
'Masato Kashima '(鹿島雅人 Kashima Masato) is a minor character who appears in Fairytale Pretty Cure!. He a third-year student at Minwa Academy, the richest boy in school, and President of the Student Council and Captain of the Kendo Team. He is childhood friends withTomoka Fukumoto, but is completely oblivious to her crush on him. In Episode 24, it is revealed that Masato is secretly Tomoka's butler in order to keep up appearance after his family went bankrupt nearly five-years-ago. Appearance Masato is an average height, light-skinned boy with chin-length black hair that curls outwards. He has a short cow-lick and his bangs parted down the middle. He has grey eyes behind thick-framed dark brown glasses. He is only ever seen in the Minwa Academy male uniform which consists of a white shirt, green blazer, grey pants, black shoes, and the third-year purple necktie. Masato's butler outfit consists of a black suit jacket, black dress pants, black bowtie, black vest, black loafers, and a white dress shirt. Masato's traditional kendo uniform consists of a hakama, black montsuki ''kimono with white tabi socks and footwear, a helmet and body protectors. Personality Masato is a serious, respectful, and formal 15-year-old boy. Because of his wealthy upbringings, Masato was taught to be dignified, well-groomed, and have a strong sense of responsibility. He is, however, very short-tempered, fussy, and can be quiet harsh at times. But, it's only to help other push themselves and dig deeper into their passions. This also makes Masato honest and strongly believe that everything must have a purpose. Before meeting Imari, Masato didn't have the same sense of seriousness or responsibility for the future. Although he still had a blunt and pessimistic streak, he didn't have a target for those feelings. History How Masato Became a Butler The Kashima family and Fukumoto family have been long-time friends, going back all the way to their great-great-grandparents. Masato and Tomoka's fathers have been friends. 5-years-ago, the Kashima's company went bankrupt and the Fukumoto family agreed to help the Kashima family keep up appearances; letting them live the life of luxury and allowing Masato to stay at Minwa Academy. But, in exchange, the Kashima family had to serve under the Fukumoto family. For that day on, Masato became the butler of Tomoka Fukumoto. Relationships 'Tomoka Fukumoto '- Masato's childhood friend and the only one that he calls by first name when no one else is around, but have a habit of letting this slip. However, for some reason, he only wants Tomoka to address him by his last name. Masato seems to only show his soft-side to her. Masato is also very protective of Tomoka and her status to the point of being overprotective and always babying her. In Episode 27, Masato learns that Tomoka is Cure Mythical and, although shocked and a bit angry that she kept this secrert from him, states that he just wants her to be safe and is implied that he won't tell anyone her secret. 'Imari Suzukawa '- Masato is well aware of Imari's standing at school as the poorest girl in school along with being dubbed the "Club Flunk". Masato is easily short-tempered with Imari and she is the only person that can make him lose his cool. Ironically, however, he seems to have developed a little crush on her alter ego, Cure Fable. Imari is completely oblivious to this. In Episode 25, Masato reveals that he actually harbours jealousy towards Imari since she never believed she had to lie about who she was when she enrolled at Minwa Academy until Masato hiding the fact he's a butler. Masato accepts Imari into the Kendo Team, the start of a friendship starting to form. In Episode 32, it is revealed that Masato and Imari had met before the start of the series, but Masato never caught her name and her bangs were covering her face. She did, however, leave a deep impression on him, making him the more serious and hardworking person he is now. Etymology '''Masato: '(正人) means "elegant man" 'Kashima: '(鹿) means "deer" and (島) means "island" Trivia * Masato's Zodiac Sigh is Virgo * Masato's Blood Type is B * Masato is 166cm tall * Masato addresses fellow students with their last names ** Tomoka is the only person he calls by first name * Masato is the richest boy at Minwa Academy ** Nijiko Ōmitsu is the richest girl *** This is proven to be a lie and Masato is, in fact, a butler * Masato believes that Imari's innocent, poor girl persona is a ruse ** Masato ironically has a crush on Cure Fable ** Also ironically, Masato is hostile to the fact that Imari is poor when he himself is a butler and poor as well, maybe even more than her * In Episode 24, it is revealed that Masato is Tomoka's butler ** Masato has been a butler for 5 years * Masato is the Captain of the Kendo Team * Masato became an Endingu in Episode 25 * Masato learns that Tomoka is Cure Mythical in Episode 27 Gallery MasatoK.png|Masato's school uniform Masatobutler.png|Masato's butler uniform Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure! Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure characters